Requiem of a Fallen World
by Aurorazilla
Summary: "I used to laugh at zombie shows and movies... I love zombies. Well, I loved zombies. Now that I'm actually living in this hell... well, let's just say I'm not really a big fan of zombies." Marceline leads a band of misfits in the ruins of the world she once knew to find a cure for the terrible virus that caused society to collapse. (Mostly Bubbline, M for gore and 'adult' moments)
1. Chapter 1 - Wasteland

**I've never written a zombie apocalypse AU so this one took quite some time... Anyway, sorry I've been so sketchy with frequent updates. It's hard, to be honest. So I'm going to update this one as much as I can. I won't let this one die out, I promise, guys.**

**So please read and review!**

* * *

I used to laugh at zombie shows and movies. I loved The Walking Dead, Shaun of the Dead, hell I've probably seen most – if not all – zombie movies and shows out there. I've played – and beaten – Evil Dead, The Last Of Us, you get the point: I love zombies. Well, I _loved_ zombies. Now that I'm actually living in this hell... well, let's just say I'm not really a big fan of zombies anymore.

It wasn't some sort of fungus that took over the human body or a contaminated burger or whatever. No, it started out with a drug. Yes, a drug. No, not the kind they wanted to cure cancer or anything like that. This drug was unique. It numbed you – literally.

They called it the "Z-Drug" because it made you so numb that you felt like you were asleep – or dead. Once the Z-Drug got around the nation – then, later on, the world – dealers everywhere were rolling in cash and the stoners were in bliss. Celebrities used it, congressmen and women used it, hell even the _president_ used it (allegedly). Z-Drug became so popular that it was sold everywhere. Every street corner, every alleyway, _everywhere_.

I honestly can't tell you what was in that drug because I had no part in it. Some say it was ecstasy mixed with LSD and Oxycontin. But I don't know the truth. Either way, Z-Drug became highly addictive. The thing about this kind of drug is... well, it's 'adaptable'. It adjusts itself to give you the "ultimate high" that can last for hours on end.

Well, in the end, something contaminated Z-Drug. A virus much like the flu and pneumonia's love child. People would get high, last a few hours, then suddenly they'd be deader than dust. Yeah, talk about a buzzkill.

As you can imagine people got pretty talkative about the deaths. But, foolishly, they still took the drug (like I said, it's _highly_ addictive). Soon enough, the FBI got involved. The contamination was spreading fast, adapting.

Turns out the virus adapted so much, that it actually _fed off_ of its host. The more Z-Drug you took, the bigger the virus got. It soon began to spread into people's brains, feeding off of them like leeches.

Now, the virus that took hold became similar to rabies. It made you foam at the mouth and just go _mad_. People were literally going _crazy_ for this drug. And you know what happened? Once Z-Drug became 'extinct' the virus took hold of the drug's effects and it could transmit itself through saliva and blood – in other words, a _bite_.

So, people who took the drug now developed a _heavy_ case of the munchies for human flesh and _bam_ zombie apocalypse.

Pretty freaking stupid, right?

Well, it's been about four years since everyone turned to zombies, and six years since Z-Drug took off in popularity. The government crippled not even a week after the world turned to shit.

There are some safe zones, too, but they're hellish. Well, the one I've been to was. The women and men were separated like animals. Men would go off to war and only a select few would remain in the zone. The women were either kept as slaves or soldiers.

Honestly, safe zones are just concentration camps. They separate the genders and they strip you down and look at your body like you're some sort of prized pig.

If you're a man and you're fit and muscular, you become a soldier. If you're too scrawny, you're shot. If you're too young, you're sent with the women. If you're too old, you're shot.

If you're a woman and you're fit and strong, you either become a soldier or they keep you for 'other' uses. If you're too scrawny, you're kept as a toy for the men. If you're too old, you're shot.

Yeah, pretty fucked up, huh?

Well, when everything broke out, I was only 16. I was kept in the zone with my mother and little brother until I turned 18, which, to our 'leader', meant I was of age. I'll admit, I worked out a lot and did my best to make myself strong. However, they took me away from my family and told me I'd be a slave.

I kinda had friends who were sort of considered "rebels" to the old safe zone. They took me in and trained me like a warrior. Then, an outbreak of the virus inside the zone fucked everything up.

I lost my mom and brother. Let's just say I had to do something that still haunts me in my sleep.

There weren't many survivors besides myself, but those who _did_ live either separated or died off soon after.

I've been walking this hellhole with a small group from my zone for about two years, now. There's Finn, a 15 year old who's literally been 'fanboying' over this whole thing the entire time; his older brother, Jake, who's 23; Jake's girlfriend, Lady, who speaks fluent Korean and is actually really cool to chill with – if you can get past her occasional misunderstanding of the English language.

I guess that just leaves me. I'm Marceline Abadeer. I'm 20 years old, I've watched my mom and little brother die in front of me, and I've watched my dad become a drug lord since I was 8. My uncle Simon went insane and has disappeared. Other than that, there's nothing really important to say about me.

Yeah, it's just us four. We're not exactly the most 'exciting' group, but we do what we can to get by. Actually, the small number is pretty sweet because we can divide food rations easier and shifts are much easier to plan.

Anyway, we've been cruising in a huge pickup truck for miles, now. I think we're in Colorado, but I'm not sure. We left California and have been driving for a couple of days. We're running low on food and fresh water, and I think Lady's gonna lose it any day now. She seems... _tense_.

"Marceline, you need a break?" Finn whispers from the passenger side.

I glance at him out of the corner of my eyes. "Not a chance, squirt. You don't know how to drive."

"I could learn," he shrugs, adjusting his white bear hat so that it hides his blonde bangs.

I snort and roll my eyes. "I'm fine. 'Sides, we're coming up on a town, and we need supplies. I'll take a break later."

He sighs and leans back into his leather seat. "You never let me drive," he pouts.

"Because you're too puny to!" I counter. "Plus, you _don't know how_. And you sure as hell aren't going to learn at three in the morning."

"Well when _can_ I learn?"

"Not now."

"Fine," he mutters, looking out of his window.

* * *

About half an hour later, we reach a hotel. I stop the truck and wake Jake and Lady up.

"Why're we at a hotel?" Jake grumbles.

"Because we need food and supplies and if this place doesn't have any, we're going to starve. Plus, I'm exhausted." I explain, grabbing my shotgun and ax. Yeah. I have an ax. And yes, it's as awesome as you think.

Jake yawns and stretches before grabbing his baseball bat. He hands Finn his sword and his pistol. Lady picks up her katana and grins. She and Jake never carry guns. I think it's because they had to shoot their families, and picking up a gun is too painful.

I take a deep breath and pull my long, ebony black hair into a ponytail. My gray tank top is old and splattered with dried blood, and my jeans are torn and faded. My combat boots are steel-tipped and tied extra tight – can have a shoe falling off while I'm running for my life, now can I?

"Alright, Finn, you come with me around the front. We're gonna make our way up to the top rooms and Jake and Lady are gonna check the first two floors. Got that?" I murmur.

They all nod and I lead Finn to the front of the large hotel. The glass doors are busted, and I step carefully around the glass. It's so quiet, I can hear Finn breathing behind me.

As we make our way to the third floor, a distant rustling catches my attention. I turn to Finn and tap my nose twice. He nods and pulls out his sword.

I slowly creep towards the sound, my hand tightening on my shotgun. I feel every muscle in my body tense, my instincts taking over.

Suddenly the noise turns into yelling.

"-can't just eat _half _the food supply, Leah!" A voice scolds. "We have no car, no resources, we're going to _die_ if we don't get out of here!"

"Like that's _my_ lumping fault, Ruby!" Another voice replies. "I was lumping _hungry_ and you were too busy bossing Bonnie around, I thought-"

"Guys! Shut up!" A third voice hisses.

I look at Finn with a quirked eyebrow. What the hell? Survivors? Out here?

I knock on the room door.

"Who's there?" A voice hushes.

"Orange," I chuckle.

"Orange? Orange who?" Another voice sounds confused.

"Orange you gonna open the door?" I snicker.

Someone sighs, irritated, as the door swings open. I point my gun at their chest immediately and Finn holds his sword up.

"Who are you and what the _hell_ are you doing out here?" I ask with a growl.

The kid who I'm pointing my gun at is about Finn's age. She's got fiery red hair and her green eyes are wide with fear as she looks down at my gun.

"Leah! Bonnie!" The girl calls behind her.

A girl with long pink hair appears behind the girl. She's pale and her bright blue eyes move between the gun, me, Finn, then me again before she picks up her own pistol and aims it at me.

"Let her go," she hisses.

I smirk. "Or what, princess, you'll shoot me? You got the safety on, genius."

She blushes and flicks the safety off.

"You're also out-gunned." Finn adds as Jake and Lady appear on either side of us.

"Crap," both girls mutter as a third girl – one with short curly purple hair – approaches the door.

We all end up inside the room.

"Marce," Jake murmurs, motioning for me to talk to him, Finn, and Lady. We huddle close together in the farthest corner of the room. "What do we do about them?"

"They won't last long," Finn notes.

"I'm surprised they've lasted _this_ long," I chuckle.

"Well, we _do_ need more people," Lady suggests.

"We can barely feed the four of us. How the _hell_ do you plan on feeding _seven_ people?" I snap.

"We can't just take their food and leave, Marceline!" Finn gasps.

"I didn't say we would!" I shrug. "I just think we should ditch 'em. Let them get themselves killed."

Finn glances at the group. "But... I don't wanna leave them. We need as many survivors as we can get if we're gonna make it to D.C."

I bite my lip. He's right. We gotta go to D.C. and try to get some of the information on the virus. If we're going to go there, we need a freaking _army_.

"Fine," I mutter before pulling away to face the other group. "Alright, you clowns are coming with us."

"Says who?" The pinkette snaps. "You pointed a gun at my sister, threatened to shoot us, and now you're saying you want us to come with you?!"

"Calm your tits, it was just a natural reaction. Strangers means danger, didn't you ever learn that?" I shrug. "Anyway, we're on our way to D.C. to get the formula of the Z-Drug and the virus and we need people to come with us since the place is crawling with zombies."

"And you want _us_ to come with you?" The girl snorts. "I don't-"

"Bonnie, we need to talk," the purple-haired girl whispers.

'Bonnie' sends me a hateful look before she follows purple and red into the other corner. I hear whispering and the occasional, _'but Bonnie'_. I lean against the wall and yawn.

"I don't got all night, ladies, I'm freaking tired," I groan.

'Bonnie' glares at me again and the three separate.

"Alright, but we have a few conditions." The pinkette begins and I fight an eye roll. "One, you can't point guns at us anymore. Two, you don't get to boss us around. And three, you start treating us like _humans_, not animals."

Finn opens his mouth, but I cut off whatever he was about to say with a laugh. "Alright, princess, I'll accept those conditions, but you gotta hear_ my_ conditions. You don't act like scared little children – this is an _apocalypse_, mommy and daddy aren't gonna save you. I call the shots – I have more experience than any of you chumps do. And if someone gets bitten, they gotta be shot immediately. _No exceptions_."

The girl narrows her eyes and bites her lip. "Fine. I'm Bonnibel, this is my little sister Ruby and our friend Leah. You can call me Bonnie or Bubblegum, and you can call Leah LSP."

"Alright, _Bonnibel,_" I drawl her name out, tasting it on my tongue. "I'm Marceline, this is Finn, his brother Jake, and Jake's girlfriend, Lady."

"What kind of a name is 'Lady'?" The purple-haired girl, Leah, snorts.

"Nobody could pronounce it in Korean, so I just let them call me that in English," Lady shrugs.

"Why do you two have weird hair?" I ask as I settle down on one of the two beds.

"LSP dyes hers and I was born with mine," Bonnibel sits down across from me.

"'Born with it'?" I echo.

"My parents were scientists. My mom was trying to experiment with some sort of eternally flavorful gum, but she swallowed a piece and, _voila_, pink hair." She explains.

I let my eyes flicker over her now that she's close and not behind a gun.

She's thin, obviously not built to be a soldier. She has at least a c-cup chest, and her hips are pretty small. Her jean-clad legs are long, and her pale cheeks and dainty nose are littered with freckles. She has light green eyes.

Honestly, if the world hadn't gone to shit, I'd say she was actually pretty cute. Hell, who am I kidding? If things were different, I'd probably be fucking her senseless if not for the fact that the human race was doomed. Besides, she's pretty bitchy.

"So," Finn rubbed the back of his neck nervously as everyone settled down in various parts of the room. "What's your guys' story?"

A flash of sadness flickered over Bonnibel's face.

"Well," she began...

* * *

**I hope their meeting didn't seemed rushed!  
**

**Anyway, should I continue? Also, it'd be great to have a better cover...? **

**Please review! **

**xoxo~**


	2. Chapter 2 - On The Road (Again)

**Thank you all so much for following! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_"So," Finn rubbed the back of his neck nervously as everyone settled down in various parts of the room. "What's your guys' story?"_

_ A flash of sadness flickered over Bonnibel's face._

_ "Well," she began..._

The worst part about the whole 'end of the world thing' is everyone has a tragic back story. It's just a fact of life, now. And judging by the look on Bonnibel's face, I can only assume hers is no different.

"When the virus hit my hometown, it took my dad." She murmurs, her voice a soft hush in the quiet room. "My mom took Ruby and I to the highway, but the government blew up the bridge to stop the virus from spreading. We were on our way to the path in the woods near our house, but on the way there a few of those-those _things_ attacked us. We didn't know what to do at the time, so we... well, we ran." I watch as her eyes start to water.

"Ruby got tackled down first, but mom pushed the thing off of her. She told me to take Ruby and go, and... I did." She takes a deep, shaky breath. "The path lead us to the highway, where we ran into LSP and her boyf- I mean, _ex_, Brad. They drove us here and the place was a ghost town. After we secured the place, Brad and LSP fought and he stormed off and we've been waiting for him here ever since."

Well, that means the moron is probably dead. Hell, if he's anything like these chumps he's _definitely _dead.

"What about you guys?" Ruby asks, looking pointedly at Finn, who, in turn, is staring at Bonnibel with a disgustingly smitten face.

"Hm?" Finn blinks a second. "Oh! Uh, well, Jake and I watched too many zombie movies, so when the virus hit we knew what to do. Jake was my legal guardian anyway, so I got to stay with him. When we got to the safe zone, I was 12. We were all good 'til the virus broke out inside the walls. Jake and I got separated when he went to rescue Lady. When we reunited a few weeks later, Marcy was with them. Been together ever since."

"What's _your_ story then, Marceline?" Bonnibel turns to me and I feel my stomach drop uncomfortably.

"None of your business, Pinkie," I snap.

"Don't even bother," Jake sighs. "We've been trying to get her story for, like, three years."

I feel all of my muscles bunch together as rage bubbles within me. They don't need to know what happened to me. It's not their business. It's _never_ going to _be_ their business.

"It's none of your damn business, that's why," I growl, picking up my shotgun again. "I'm gonna go scope out the rest of the rooms."

I walk to the door as silence fills the room. I know nobody will dare question me. Jake, Lady, and Finn all learned their lesson a few years ago.

"It's no use," Bonnibel speaks up just as my hand hovers over the doorknob. "All the rooms were cleaned out by either us or the people before us."

I scoff. "I'm still going. You could've missed something with your untrained eyes."

With that, I shuffle out of the door.

I hear Bonnibel mutter "what's her problem" as I'm walking away, but I choose to ignore her.

* * *

They were right. I've been in about fifteen rooms by now, and there's absolutely nothing for me to take. Just a freaking Bible which _would_ be useful if these zombies were demons or something. But, they aren't. So, screw that.

I suddenly jolt to my senses as a horrible – and I mean _horrible_ – stench hits my nose as I pass one of the rooms. I'd know that scent anywhere: decaying flesh. And it ain't fresh.

I cock the gun up closer to my chest, ready to fire, as I slowly push open the door. The smell instantly increases as the door creaks open and I fight the urge to gag.

A horrifying sight awaits me inside. A boy – about my age – is hanging from the ceiling fan, a rope tight around his neck as the flies make a meal of his flesh. He's almost a skeleton, and it's obvious he's been here for a long time.

A note awaits on the desk beside the knocked over chair. I cautiously creep over to it and open the paper.

_Dear Leah, Bonnie, and Ruby;_

_I couldn't take it anymore. There's just too much going on and I just_

_I can't do it. I was bitten the other night by one of those things. I'd rather die human than one of them. Leah, I love you. Bonnie, you're in charge, now. And Ruby, take care of Leah. Who knows what she'll do when she finds me like this. There's a food market about half a mile east from here. By the time you read this, hopefully it'll still be okay to go to._

_Sincerely,_

_Brad._

_P.S. Do NOT unlock the basement. There are too many down there._

So _that's_ what happened to the guy. Huh. Poor sucker.

I'd better tell the others. I guess LSP isn't gonna take this too well. But, the sounds of a food market seems pretty promising. Though, most likely, the place will have been swept clean by now.

I make my way back to the room without another glance at the dead body of 'Brad'. He's better off wherever he is.

* * *

"B-Brad is... d-dead?" LSP whimpers after I read the note aloud to everyone.

Ruby is tearing up a little, and LSP starts to cry into her shoulder. But Bonnibel... well, she seems a little _too_ calm.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Bonnibel asks, standing up. "_Alone_?"

I quirk an eyebrow and smirk. "What about, princess?"

She rolls her eyes and brushes past me out the door. I look back at the two crying girls before snorting and leaving behind Bonnibel.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" The girl hisses as soon as I close the door behind me.

"_Excuse_ me?" I scoff. "I'm sorry, I thought you'd all want to _know_ about your dead _teammate_."

"I already knew!" She snaps, her bright blue eyes flashing with rage.

"I'm sorry, _what?_"

"As soon as he went missing I looked in all the rooms for him. I already knew he died. He's been dead for a _month_ and I _just_ got LSP over him! And I wanted her and Ruby to stay _unaware_ of the freaking basement. You ruined _everything_!"

I huff out a sarcastic laugh. "_I_ ruined everything? Christ, the least you could've done was tell the poor girl that her stupid boyfriend was dead! You shouldn't keep secrets from your damn team! What if those zombies got out of the basement, huh? Then what? You could've killed _all_ of you."

"Why do you think I said we'd go with you? The locks are breaking! And don't talk to me about keeping secrets from my 'team'. You've been keeping secrets from yours for years!"

"I have _not_!" I lie.

"You and I both know that is complete _bull_ crap." She crosses her thin arms across her chest. "So, why don't you tell them – excuse me, _us_ – what your deal is?"

"What my 'deal' is?" I echo, anger bubbling inside of me.

"Yeah, your 'silent but deadly' deal! Why such a distant _bitch_, huh?"

"You don't fucking _know_ me _or _my 'deal'!" I snarl, something inside of me snapping.

"Oh yeah?" She huffs. "Puh-_lease_! I'm sure you've got some _tragic _back story that explains why you push everyone away and why you act like such a freaking _hero_!"

Beyond her yelling filling the hallway, another sound reaches my ears. A snapping. No, not exactly a _snap_... more of a... a... breaking sound of some sort. Like something was knocked down.

"Shut up," I hiss, straining my ears to hear more of the sound.

"No! I'm tired of your-" I push my hand over her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"_Seriously_," I whisper. "Shut_ up_."

More thumping. Are those moans?

"Fuck," I murmur, taking my hand off of her mouth.

"W-What is that?" She gasps, finally hearing the thumps.

"Get back in the room, pack up all the food, grab the guns." I order.

She nods after a moment and I follow her into the room. We lock the door and start packing everything up as I hurriedly load the guns.

"What's going on?" Finn questions.

"Zombies. From what it sounds like, there's a lot. I think they're the ones from the basement." I explain as I put my ax on the strap that wraps around my back.

"Shit," Finn mutters, taking his sword out of its sheath.

I nod and the others fall into our normal routine: pack up, shut up, get ready.

Ruby, LSP, and Bonnibel are the ones who seem out of place.

"Tell me you know how to shoot," I groan, looking at the three.

"I know how to... kind of?" Bonnibel shrugs.

I sigh and hand them all random blunt objects. "Aim for the head," I tell them as the thumps get closer. "Is there another way out?"

"No, just the front," Ruby answers.

"Well, fuck," I lean against the door. The sounds are so close, now. "We can either wait for them to pass and sneak out, or we can just shoot straight through them," my voice becomes a whisper.

"What're the odds of us getting out without being seen?" Jake asks, his voice also in a hushed tone.

I look out of the peep hole in the door to see countless bloody, broken bodies slumping passed.

I bite my lip. "Not good." I move over so he can look.

"So, what's the plan?"

"What do you suggest?"

"I don't think cutting through them is a good idea. We should wait for the herd to pass."

"Alright," I nod. Jake's usually the man with the plan. It's easy for me to trust him with this.

"Everyone be quiet," I instruct. "Don't make a loud noise, and be ready to leave when I tell you. Got it?" They all nod and I shut off the room's light.

Darkness wraps her wings around us, and silence falls around the room. The moans and thumps pass by slowly. So, so slowly and I'm getting impatient. Finn is getting antsy, I can tell by the way he keeps twitching his fingers around his sword.

Finally, about ten minutes later, the moaning seems rather distant. I peer out of the hole once more and, when I see nothing but an empty hallway, I turn to the others.

"Be quiet," I order. "Follow me. If I stop, you stop. If I run, you run. Understand?" They all nod their heads in the darkness. "Okay. Finn, get the back. Jake you're up here with me."

They both nod and I silently open the door. When I'm sure the hall is empty, I lead them all through the building.

Everything goes smoothly until we're downstairs.

"Of course," I mutter, irritated. They're blocking the damn exit.

I pick up my ax and tense my muscles. "Try not to get yourselves killed, alright?"

With that, I charge at the small group of zombies with my ax raised. I decapitate one of them easily, the blood splattering on my face a little. Finn kills another one before it can touch me.

I look back at Bonnibel, who...

"God fucking dammit!" I growl as I slice my ax into the skull of the zombie who's pinning her to the wall. "Can't you take care of yourself for five freaking seconds, princess?"

"I was fine by myself! You didn't need to rescue me!" She huffs as we all begin to run for the truck.

"Yeah, uhuh. Sure." I roll my eyes. "No need to thank me. Jake, you good to drive?" I chuck the keys at him and he nods, hopping in the front seat. "Two of us have to ride in the back," I order, hopping in the bed of the truck.

Lady hops in the passenger seat, Finn takes the back and so do LSP and Ruby.

"Dammit," I mutter to myself as Bonnibel climbs – clumsily – in the bed of the truck with me.

Jake starts the truck and soon we're driving east, towards the food market.

The cool night air whips my hair into my face, and I relax against the side of the truck.

"So..." Bonnibel drawls, wiping a smear of blood on her chin.

"Don't try to make small talk with me, princess," I growl, closing my eyes. "I'm gonna get some shut-eye."

"Oh, alright..." She mumbles something under her breath and I peek an eye open. She seems... I dunno, sad? Regretful?

"What's up with you?" I ask.

"W-What? Nothing! I just, uh..." Is she... _blushing_? I squint my eyes through the dark and, yep, she's blushing. She's actually kind of cute when she blushes. "I'm just... _cold_! Yeah, that's it. Just cold. I was hoping talking to you would be a distraction from it."

I quirk an eyebrow at her. Is she serious?

"Okay... I also wanted to, uh, thank you." She rubs the back of her neck with her hand. "For, uh, getting us out of there and all."

I pull a corner of my mouth up into a half-smile. "You're welcome, princess. Sorry to cut things short, but I haven't slept in a few days." My voice drowns into a yawn.

"Oh, alright." She smiles softly and I close my eyes again.

I allow the deep waters of sleep to wrap around me and take me to a quieter, peaceful land.

* * *

**Some of you wonder about Marcy's past, but I promise I'll reveal that soon! I want her and Bonnie to build up their love/hate relationship, first. **

**So, what are some characters you want to come into play in this story? Let me know by writing a review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Trapped

**Hello! Sorry for the late-ish update but still thank you so much for the follows, reviews, and favorites! This chapter is a little rushed, so I apologize that it's not as good as I wanted it to be Dx**

**But still, please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

_One week later..._

We were finally back to a normal schedule, taking normal shifts driving between all 6 of us (Finn is learning to drive, finally). The supermarket was a bust, so we're just kind of cruising east now. Bonnibel is a skilled scientist, apparently, and could probably help us find a cure, so that's a plus. Now, if only she wasn't so... so...

What's the word?

Bitchy? Bossy?

Yeah. A bitchy boss.

She's always in the passenger seat, telling me which roads to pick and where to park when we find somewhere relatively safe to sleep. It's like she thinks _she's_ in charge, here!

Whatever... we're approaching a mall by my old hometown, and I feel a sense of dread overcoming me. I know this is stupid – dangerous – and I shouldn't risk it. But some stupid part of me just has to have closure.

Bonnibel seems to be the only person who notices my unusually silent attitude. Finn and Jake usually just let me blow off steam, and Lady is also used to it. Ruby and LSP don't seem to either care or notice.

When we pull up to the mall, I tell everyone to stay close to me until we get inside.

Bonnibel walks up to my side.

"Something wrong, Princess?" I mutter, picking up my sawed-off and putting it in its holster.

"No, I was just gonna ask if you were okay. You've been quiet this whole time." She replies, checking how much ammo her pistol has.

I snort. "I'm always quiet."

"Well you normally like to insult me every chance you get, so I just assumed." She shrugs.

True. It _is_ fun to make her squirm.

Wait... that came out wrong.

Whatever.

"I'm fine." I grumble, turning around to face the mall.

It's only one story, but it's actually quite large. However, since the Outbreak, the glass doors have been completely shattered, the inside is a shit hole, and there are countless quarantine signs on the walls.

"Jake and Lady, take the east and north wings, be sure to check the J. C. Penney. Finn, Ruby, and LSP, check the south wing, there's a Spencer's and Hot Topic there. B-" I pause when I realize I basically just forced Bonnibel and I together. Dammit. "Crap," I sigh. "Alright, Princess, you're with me."

"Stop calling me that!" She huffs as we all split up.

In the middle of the mall is the food court, complete with a large fountain. It's a crumpled mess, now, and the stench of rotten food has long since left this place.

The statue of a dragon that used to stand in the fountain is now in pieces, parts of the old stone are stained with dried blood, probably years old by now.

"How do you know so much about this mall?" Bonnibel asks.

I feel a slight pang in my chest, but I hang tight to my ax. "I used to live here," I admit quietly.

The entire place is eerily quiet, like the calm before the storm. Our footsteps on the tile and our hushed voices fill the air.

I make us go into a small jewelry store, where all the glass is broken, all the jewels stolen, and a few display cases are knocked over. I step behind the main counter and feel the grin spread across my face.

"Hambo!" I exclaim suddenly. He's still here! He's okay!

I run for the teddy bear and clutch him tightly. He's old, worn, and stitched up, but he's still here!

"We came to this mall... for your freaking _teddy bear_?" Bonnibel snorts.

I glare at her. "Not _just_ a teddy bear! It's _Hambo_!" I reply, as if I expect her to understand. "Anyway, we need to go check the Sporting Goods store."

She rolls her eyes but complies wordlessly.

When we make it there, I'm still hanging on to Hambo tightly. I won't lose him again.

I step over one of the fallen mannequins, and Bonnibel ghosts my footsteps.

Suddenly I freeze. She nearly bumps into my back.

"Marceline wha-_mmph_!" Her voice is cut off by my hand on her mouth.

"Shh!" I hiss.

Groans. Decaying flesh.

You have _got _to be shitting me.

I look towards the hockey section, where I can see at _least_ a dozen zombies or so.

"Shit," I murmur.

I'm yanked to the side as Bonnibel yelps. A zombie falls to his face and I gasp.

"Run!" I yell as the zombies begin to hurriedly walk towards us.

I pull Bonnibel behind me as I book it for one of the doors in the back of the store. It's the back room, I remember my old boyfriend, Ash, taking me back there. It locks on the outside, but I'm sure zombies don't know how to work that kind of lock.

I push Bonnibel inside and push the lock in, hearing it click before slamming the door shut.

Thumps against the door tell me they're trying to break through, but it's metal, so we should be safe.

"Well, fuck." I groan, taking out my flashlight.

I shine it around the room and find the light switch.

I'm shocked when the lights buzz on, but I shrug it off.

"_Great_ plan, Marceline. Now we're going to be stuck in here for days!" Bonnibel complains.

I shrug and pull the torn up couch upright so I can sit on it. "The others will look for us. It'll be fine."

I cuddle Hambo close to my chest.

"We could _die_, Marceline!" Bonnibel exclaims. "And all because you wanted your stupid _teddy bear_!"

"Hambo _isn't_ stupid!" I snap, feeling anger bubble inside me. "If you knew why I came back for him, you'd freaking understand!"

"Well my schedule just cleared up!"

I let out an exasperated groan. "I haven't told the others, and I've known them _way_ longer than you. So why would I even tell you?"

"Because if you don't, I'm going to throw it outside and feed it to those _things._"

My heart stammers. "Don't you dare touch Hambo!" I snarl, my voice much harsher than I intended.

She doesn't even flinch. Jake would've been cowering by now.

After several minutes of awkward staring and a horrible silence (filled with the thumps on the door), I turn away with a sigh.

"Hambo belonged to my little brother," I whisper. After another small silence, I decide to continue because, hey, if I _do_ die, at least _someone_ will know why. "Marshall," his name is still sweet on my lips. "He was only four years younger than me, but we loved Hambo no matter how old we got.

Our Uncle Simon gave him to us when we were little.

Before it all happened, my dad..." I hesitate at his name, knowing how infamous it was. "H-Hudson Abadeer, helped construct and sell Z-Drug. He cheated on my mom a lot, and when she found out, she sort of... broke down.

She started drinking, a lot. She'd yell at me all the time and I'd take Marshall to the closet when she got really bad.

When I turned 12, she hit me for the first time. After that, everything she screamed at me just got worse and worse, and I started believing her." I didn't mean to say so much, honestly. I guess some part of me wanted to spill everything out. "I-I ate less and less, and dad barely came home anymore and when he did all they'd do was fight.

Marshall always hid when everything happened. He always had Hambo.

Marshall, when he turned 11, started arguing with mom about me. He told her she was killing me, and she said that I was killing her.

When the first wave hit, dad turned first. Mom shot him in the head and took Marshall and I to the nearest Community Center, which happened to be this mall." I chuckle dryly as a lump rises in my throat. "After that, we were transferred to a Safe Zone. Things were fine, there. Mom rarely drank, Marshall was top of his Training Class. I was top of mine.

T-Then I turned 18, and I was assigned to be one of our leader's slaves. I wasn't cool with that, so me and a few of my Rebellion friends hid underground, in the sewers, to train. We planned on overthrowing the government of our Zone.

Mom drank again, and I hated myself again. It was the same dance, y'know... She'd scream and yell and I'd take all her words and carve them into my brain. I ate less, not that there was much to eat anyway.

Marshall punched mom in the face, one day, and then _bam_, another Outbreak hit." My voice betrays me and cracks, and I look down at my lap, fighting the tears I know will spill over. "I-I did my best. I wanted to protect him, but... but mom bit him, and I-" I take a deep breath. "I had to shoot mom. It was harder than I thought it would be. No matter how much she'd curse me out, I just... I still loved her, y'know?

Anyway... Marshall told me I had to shoot him. I knew there wasn't much time. And he said he'd rather die human than one of those monsters... Before I did it, he told me I had to fight. That I had to live, for him.

Then he- I had to-" I cut off to sob as my heart clenches. "I came back here because I remembered how upset Marshall was that we forgot Hambo." I chuckle brokenly, then push my face into my palms. "Fuck, I'm such an idiot. I risked all our lives for a damn teddy bear." The tears are flowing freely, now, and I can't stop them. "I'm so, so sorry Bonnie."

I feel a gentle hand on my back and I turn to see the pinkette smiling sadly at me.

"It's okay, Marceline," she murmurs. "I understand. I'm sorry for being rude."

I'm shocked when she pulls me into a tight embrace, and I'm even _more_ surprised when I allow myself to wrap my arms around her. She smells nice, for someone who's been in an apocalyptic world for a few years.

She smells like strawberry gum. It's soothing. Warm. Welcoming.

"You smell nice," I blurt. Did I _seriously_ just say that? I pull away and feel my cheeks heating up. "That sounded weird. Geez, um, I mean-"

Laughter cuts me off. It's light and bubbly and it makes my heart flutter, strangely.

My cheeks warm up even more. "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing!" She giggles. After she calms down, she smiles warmly at me. "Now, I'll tell you something from my past."

"You don't have to-"

"I know. I _want_ to, silly." Her gentle blue eyes meet mine. "When I was little, my parents were rarely ever home. Ruby and I usually stayed with our butler, who we called Peppermint because he'd always give us peppermint candies. Anyway, we always did our best to get good grades for our parents, and we were basically seen as the perfect children.

Anyway, before the Outbreak, I was a cheerleader. _Head_ cheerleader, actually." I suddenly imagine the girl in a cheerleader outfit and my heart jumps. _Whoa._ "I was expected to date one of the jocks, but I, like a moron, fell for my co-captain, Lily.

We'd mess around every now and again, and I told her that I loved her." Her expression turns sad, suddenly. "When Ruby and I were running to the highway, I-I had to..." Her voice trails off, but I know what she means.

Part of me is glad she goes for girls. The other part is irritated by the fact that _everyone _has had to kill one of their loved ones.

I wrap my arms around her and she sighs sadly into my shoulder.

"So," she sniffles, wiping a stray tear away as she pulls away. "What now?"

"We wait," I shrug.

Who knows how long we'll be stuck in here? The others could take hours, and who knows if the door will last that long!

Bonnibel yawns sleepily.

"You're seriously tired?" I snort. "Isn't your adrenaline kicking in?"

She shrugs and yawns again. "Dunno. Just... sleepy."

I listen to the slowing thuds on the door. "They're slowing down. You could nap until we're rescued?"

I open my arm, inviting her to lay down on my shoulder. She accepts graciously and cuddles into my side.

"Marcy?" She grumbles, her voice crackly with exhaustion.

"Hmm?" I hum.

"Thanks for not caring that I'm gay."

I chuckle. "I can't hate you for being the same as me."

She huffs a quiet laugh, and says nothing more.

As I listen to her breathing fade into a deep sleep, I can't help but wonder why having her in my arms feel so nice. Maybe it's the lack of human contact.

Whatever it is, it's just nice to hold someone. It's especially nice because that someone is Bonnibel.

* * *

**You'll learn more about both girls' pasts in later chapters! So that's the big reveal of her past! Her backstory is inspired by the song "Self-Fulfilling Prophecy" by Maria Mena~  
**

**Feel free to ask questions and be sure to leave a review!**

**Until next time, dearies!**

**xoxo~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Too Attached

**Heyo! SO, as you can see, there's a new cover photo for this story! I'm not the best artist, and I don't have a tablet or anything. My camera sucks. Sorry.  
**

**Anyway, I'm speeding things up a teensy bit, I hope you all don't mind. It'll get slower, don't worry!**

**Without further adieu, please read and review! **

* * *

_Her gentle hands squeeze my waist, pulling me into her lap. I straddle her small frame, sucking her bottom lip between mine and biting down teasingly._

_ I forced my tongue into her mouth. She tastes sweet, like gum._

_ She gasps when I scratch the back of her neck._

_ God, those noises drive me wild._

_ I repeat the action and move my lips to her neck,sucking roughly. She groans and I smirk into soft, porcelain skin._

_ "Marceline," she gasps._

_ That voice. It's familiar._

_ I pull away and look into innocent, blue eyes._

_ "B-Bonnibel?" I gasp. _

* * *

_ **Bang bang bang**_.

The nose startles me from my light slumber and I jump so hard, Bonnibel is shoved into my lap.

"Holy _fuck_!" I yelp when her head lands on my crotch and, since I'm still kinda sensitive from my dream which I will never mention ever again ever, it kinda felt _really_ good.

The pinkette jolts awake from my sudden outburst and there's another banging on the door.

"What...?" Bonnibel grumbles, still sleepy, as she curls back into me, but I look away from her, my face burning hot.

"We're in here!" I call.

The door opens to reveal Finn, Jake, Lady, Ruby, and LSP.

"Had a couple of zombies in front of the door so we figured you were in h-" Finn pauses mid-sentence when he looks between Bonnie and I. "What the...?"

I blush harder. "I-It's nothing. We just- we got stuck in here and- she was tired so-"

Bonnibel finally awakens fully and looks wide-eyed at the group. She's also blushing.

"Um... I just took a nap, is all." She gulps, sliding away from me.

"I didn't take Marceline to be the cuddling type," Ruby comments.

"I-I'm not!" I defend.

Bonnibel snorts and I stand up.

"Let's go, before another horde decides to munch on us."

"Or trap you both alone in a small room again," LSP huffs.

I grab a box of walkie-talkies. "These'll come in handy," I grin.

Everyone else gathers whatever they can find – so we end up with 4 sets of the walkie-talkies.

* * *

When we're all ready to hit the road, Lady offers to drive. Jake, of course, takes the passenger seat. However, LSP, Finn, and Ruby take the bed of the truck, saying they want to give us more room so we can sleep.

That's weird. But I shrug it off, and allow myself to lean against the door.

Jake and Lady are in an animated conversation about some book they read, so they don't notice when Bonnibel turns to me.

"Thank you," she almost whispers.

"For what?" I ask curiously.

"Telling me about yourself." She smiles a cute lopsided smile, where one half of her lips curls up while the other stays where it is.

I scoff playfully and turn to look out the window. "Well, it's nice to know I'm not the only one who's letting the human race down by not wanting to go near a dick."

She cringes and I chuckle.

"That word is so distasteful," she mutters with a wrinkled nose.

I roll my eyes. "What would you prefer I say? Cock?"

"No! Just- I'd prefer if you just didn't mention _it_."

I cock an eyebrow at her. "Wow, you're _really_ freaking gay."

She blushes and looks out her window.

As she's looking away, I let my eyes flicker over her features. She really is beautiful.

Her long pink hair is pulled into a wavy ponytail, leaving her smooth, pale neck exposed. I'm once again reminded of my dream and I shudder lightly.

It's easy to picture her as a cheerleader. She's _definitely_ got the figure for it.

What?

You expect me not to check her out?

Pfft, right. She was a _cheerleader_ for Christ's sake!

Her legs are muscular beneath her tight blue jeans, and her pink shirt clings to her curves rather nicely, leaving little to the imagination.

As my eyes wander down to her thighs for some reason, and I hear a throat clearing quietly.

"See something interesting?" Bonnibel mocks.

I turn away with a slight blush. "I- sorry, I was just daydreaming."

"Mhm," she hums with a snort.

I watch the trees pass us in a green blur. It's almost fall. Food's going to be scarce, and we'll probably have to be pushed into hunting for it – not that we aren't used to it. We rarely ever find actual food anymore anyway.

My eye casts over to Bonnibel's reflection. I watch in amusement as her eyes wander up and down my body. I feel heat between my legs and in my cheeks.

_No_, I have to remind myself.

I've gotten too close to her already. I'm going soft. The more you care, the more you have to lose. I can't let myself get closer to her.

Bonnibel is dangerous. She's like a drug. A sweet, addictive drug that I _know_ I should stay away from. And I _will_ stay away from her. At all costs. I'm not going to become addicted.

I close my eyes and relax, feeling my body slip off into a light snooze.

* * *

The motel we come across is small; one story, with noticeably clean, available rooms.

It'd be easier to have a bigger group in each room, so I decide to split the group in half.

"Jake, Lady and Finn, you guys will get room 12, we'll get 13." I know Jake won't want to be separated from his girlfriend and little brother, and I can only assume it's the same for Bonnibel and Ruby. So, I allow myself to be forced in small quarters with her once again.

The rooms are small, as well, but they have 2 beds and that's all that matters.

"I'll bunk with LSP," Ruby suggests.

I feel my body freeze. Fuck. I don't wanna sleep in the same bed as Bonnibel.

"Y-You sure?" I stammer. "I mean, you should bunk with your sister, right?"

"I mean, I guess, but she's a cuddler, and LSP isn't."

Oh god. Oh, no no no. Fuck. _Marceline, what have you gotten yourself into?_

"W-Whatever," I gulp.

We salvage a bit of peanut butter and stale crackers. It's a good meal, compared to most of the small rations we've been eating.

Finally, Ruby and LSP settle down into bed and Bonnibel and I are left awake.

Jake has guard duty tonight, so I know I can probably sleep. But I can't. Not with Bonnibel's sleeping form so close on this twin-sized mattress.

"Marceline, you okay?" She whispers, her soft voice breaking the silence.

I look to my left and lock eyes with her through the pitch blackness.

"Yeah, why?"

"I dunno... you seemed tired earlier, but you're not sleeping."

I shrug. "Whatever."

A hesitant pause.

"M-Marceline?" She sounds nervous, unsure.

"Hmm?" I grumble, my eyes closed and my body exhausted.

Another pause. I hear shuffling as she turns onto her other side, facing away from me. I stare where the back of her head would be.

"Thank you," is all she mutters before her breathing becomes deep and even.

* * *

_"Please," she whimpers, her shuddering, sweating body beneath me._

_ "Please _what_?" I hiss teasingly, sucking roughly on her pulse-point._

_ "L-Let me-" she cuts off, her back arching tightly._

_ I smirk as she lets go, her loud moans echoing off of the walls._

_ I look at her face._

_ It's almost invisible behind bright, pink hair._

* * *

"Oh. My. _Glob_." A voice gasps.

A warm body is pressed against my front and I'm curled comfortably around it, my arms wrapped firmly around a slim waist and my face settled between soft hair and smooth skin.

The body stirs slightly, pressing further into me, as I begin to grow conscious.

"Shh, you'll wake them up," another voice whispers.

"But-"

"_Shh_!"

The body's breathing becomes irregular, like they're waking up, too.

Suddenly the body flips over, and I feel their breath mingling with mine as their hands go to the small of my back.

They're warm and welcoming, and I almost want to go back to sleep.

But this is the apocalypse. There is no time for cuddling.

I open my eyes to find blue staring back at me.

Red fills Bonnibel's cheeks and heat flushes to mine.

We instantly rip away from each other and look anywhere but at the other.

_Sex dreams, cuddling, Marce, you're getting _way_ too attached to this girl. _I think to myself.

"Bonnie, we need to talk for a minute," Ruby looks at her sister.

"Sure, sure, yeah, okay," Bonnibel sputters before following the smaller girl out of the room.

I glance at LSP.

She smirks. "So, you and Bubblegum?"

"No." I turn away.

"'No'?" LSP echoes.

"No. Don't talk about it. I was asleep." I deadpan.

This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

**So... yeah.  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Desire

**Special thanks to alecita122 who's been reviewing on every chapter! (Also I think she might be psychic because before she said she wanted to see Bonnie's POV, I was already started on this chapter.) Also thanks to my friends Cami and Kate (who, for some reason, want to read my stuff) and... yep, I think that's it so far. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows, and favorites! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Bonnibel's POV**_

How ironic it is that two of the few women in the world are gay. And in the same group.

I'll admit, Marceline has caught my eye a little. However, it is completely unethical to act upon any attraction I may or may not have to her. Not just because I'm one of the few women in the world, but also because were in a _group_ together. If we slept together and had a fight, the whole group's safety could be in jeopardy!

Besides, I don't think Marceline is going to open up to me anymore. She seems to keep accidentally assigning us together. Maybe it's a coincidence, but I'm not entirely sure.

Either way, I must quell my feelings. No matter how beautiful, or funny, or sweet, or hot, or... wait, what was I thinking again? Oh! Right! I _cannot_ act upon my attraction.

When Ruby pulls me out of the room, my mind is still fuzzy. Did she cuddle up to me on purpose? Or did _I _cuddle up to _her_? Whatever the case may be, it was... nice.

The door slams shut and my little sister whirls around to face me.

"So, you and Marceline...?" She smirks knowingly.

I feel my cheeks heat up horribly and I look anywhere but at Ruby. "W-What about Marceline and I?"

My flustered appearance doesn't go unnoticed. "You _like_ her, don't you?" Ruby teases.

"N-No! No I don't! Not at all!" I sputter, my cheeks warming even more. "We're just friends. Who like to cuddle. It was cold last night!"

Ruby laughs at me and I look down at my feet. "Listen, sis, it's obvious. You two have a thing for each other."

"N-No we d-don't."

"You only stutter when you're lying."

I drawl my words out carefully, trying hard not to stutter. "We... we don't have... a t-thing."

She snorts. "Whatever you say."

I follow her back inside to see Marceline digging through her duffel bag. My eyes instantly move to her butt and Ruby nudges me with her elbow.

I look over to the ginger-haired girl and she waggles her eyebrows at me playfully.

I roll my eyes, blush, and look away.

This day... is going to be long.

* * *

_**Marceline's POV**_

"No, we need to go to fucking Lincoln, Nebraska!" I hiss, my knuckles turning white as they grip the steering wheel.

I am literally ten seconds away from snapping Bonnibel's neck. She may be pretty, but god-fucking-_damn_ is she annoying.

"Why, did you leave a stuffed elephant there!?" She retorts.

It's been a few days since we hit the road, and as we've driven on, things between Bonnibel and I have been... _tense_.

I'm not sure what it is, but it's got us at each others throats 24/7.

"No, _ass,_ there was a Safezone there!" I snap. "If we go there, they can give us another Starter Kit of food!"

"Food's running low, do you _seriously_ think they're gonna give it to a group of strangers?"

_Not really. _"Yes! They've got factories in there that _make_ food!"

"That's _total_ bullshit, Marceline!"

"I swear to fucking Christ I will pull this car over and throw you out of it by your stupid pink hair!"

"In my opinion, they just need to fuck." LSP whispers in the back to Ruby and I clench the steering wheel impossibly tighter.

Okay, yes, I'm a little sexually frustrated. I mean, I'm in an _apocalyptic wasteland_, I haven't had sex in a _long_ time. And yeah, okay, the first girl we picked up who wasn't fucking Jake is pretty hot, and yeah, I wouldn't mind tapping that, but if the _slightest_ thing goes wrong, our whole group could be in danger. And there is _no way in hell_ that I'm letting more people die because of me.

"I'm going to fucking Lincoln," I growl.

I don't know the way, but I know Princess Stick-In-My-Ass won't let us get lost.

"Turn left here," she mutters after a minute and I smirk to myself. Victory.

* * *

"Pull over!" Jake yells, tapping on the back window.

I do as he says and he and Lady climb out of the bed of the truck. Jake motions for us to follow, and we do. He's low to the ground, so we are, too. We're sneaking.

"What is it?" Finn whispers to his brother.

Movement catches my eye. Is that...

"Oh my god," I gasp in awe.

A deer. A large buck. He's fat, well-fed. And _alive_.

Jake pulls his crossbow from the truck, and aims it at the deer.

_Shck!_

_Thump!_

The buck collapses instantly to the ground. We jog towards it and Jake shoots its head. The buck stills.

"I can't believe it," I murmur.

"How long has it been since we last ate one of these babies?" Jake asks with a grin, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"The first winter we were together, I think," I reply.

I help him lift it and carry it to the truck, placing it carefully in the bed.

"We'd better cut it up carefully," Finn comments. "Zombies can smell that bizz from a mile away."

Not really true, but I know what he means and nod.

We load back into the truck, this time Bonnibel and I are in the bed with the buck.

Since the creature is so large (and so are our three duffel bags-worth of ammo and weapons), and the bed of the truck isn't very big, we're forced to be squished together in the corner closest to the back window.

Whoever is driving – probably Finn since it's poor driving – takes a sharp right turn, and suddenly I ram into Bonnibel, forcing her to the cold plastic of the bed.

A sharp left.

Our foreheads ram together as the truck bumps along.

I blush madly as I struggle to get off the poor girl, but my hand accidentally grabs her boob and _god _I kind of want to die.

She's blushing too, so I guess it's okay. I stop groping her immediately and try to get up.

Another bump sends my knee between her legs. A quiet whimper escapes her lips – along with a gush of air from me crushing her – and our eyes lock.

Oh god. Oh god oh no. I gotta get up.

I just flip onto my side next to her. My entire body is warm. It's buzzing with electricity. An irritating, dull throb has settled between my thighs.

"I-I'm, um, s-so sorry," I sputter.

"It's f-fine," she squeaks.

We sit up and force ourselves back into the corner.

"So..." I drawl nervously.

"So..." She echoes.

Awkward.

Another bump then suddenly they slam _hard_ on the breaks.

My head rams into the back of the truck. Everything goes black.

* * *

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine."

"Probably just a mild concussion."

"Marceline, wake up."

My head _aches_. A lot. The voices I hear are fading in and out of clarity, and I have to use all my energy to focus on one.

"Please, Marceline," a sweet voice begs.

I follow that voice to the Real World and I slowly open my eyes.

Bonnibel's is the first face I see. She's so worried. I glance up and down her body to make sure she wasn't hurt, too.

When I'm sure she's okay, my eyes flicker to her breasts before meeting her gaze.

She's blushing slightly.

So, naturally, I blush too.

_Damn,_ Keila would've made fun of me for being so easily flustered around this girl.

_"You're losin' your touch, Marce," _she'd probably say.

I miss Keila.

"What're you looking at?" I snort, my words unusually slurred.

"We gave you pain medication for your head," Ruby explains, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"It's just a house," Jake shrugs.

"A house in the middle of the woods. This place is in pretty nice shape," Finn comments from off to the side.

I try to sit up, and Bonnibel uses her arm to support my back. I look around.

The place is sort of a one-way street kinda area, and the house is surprisingly large. Two stories.

The outside was all brick, and it was obvious whoever lived here at one point just left without taking much.

"I already checked it out with Ruby," Finn murmurs. "It's clear. Three bedrooms, too."

"'_Three_'?" I echo.

"Yeah. Lady and I, Finn, Ruby, and LSP, and you and PB." Jake explains.

I blink slowly. Why are we paired together repeatedly? Does fate _really_ want us together _that bad_?

"I-I requested it," Bonnible mutters with a light pink blush spreading across her cheeks. "I'm in charge of making sure you don't have a concussion."

I feel myself blush again. _Glob, I gotta stop doing that._

"While you were out we got started on the deer. Jake's gonna cook it up in a few." Finn states.

With the help of Bonnibel, I stand up, and we all head into the house.

It's quaint inside. Tan carpeting, green-ish couches and chairs, a brick fireplace, and the halls have wooden flooring.

"Whoa! Guys! Check this out!" Ruby calls from somewhere.

We head down into the basement and gasp. The cement flooring and stone walls keep the place damp and cool.

There are barrels aligning the walls, and wine bottles take up the opposite wall.

"Is this... _wine_?" I murmur in awe, taking out one of the bottles.

"Guess the folks who lived here made wine..." Jake taps one of the barrels.

"_Fuck_, it's been forever since I drank one of these babies!" I hug the bottle to my chest.

"Is it a good idea for you to drink so soon after a head injury?" Bonnibel questions.

"S'fine!"

Before long, we all head upstairs to prepare the deer.

* * *

The deer was amazing. Jake's a great cook. I guess if the world didn't go to shit he would've been a chef.

Turns out Princess Pink knows Korean, so she and Lady have been giggling to each other in Korean. Ruby and Finn have been having an animated conversation about video games, and Jake and LSP seem to be pretty into their conversation about what high school was like for them.

So, naturally, I'm left on my own.

Once I'm finished eating, I go into one of the rooms and pop open the bottle of wine.

Taking a generous gulp, I almost wince. It's been a while since I drank, so the flavor itself is startling. It's good, though, and soon I'm used to the taste.

It reminds me of the first time I drank wine. It was with Keila.

_"I thought you'd be a light-weight Abadeer," _she'd joked. _"But, you've proven me wrong before!"_

"How is it?" Bonnibel asks from behind me.

I jump a little, startled by her sudden appearance.

"What?" I blink slowly.

"The wine, how is it?"

"Oh, s'good. Want some?" I offer the bottle to her.

She gently shuts the door behind her and takes the bottle. With a careful swig, she sits down on the queen-sized mattress.

She hands me back the bottle and I gulp it down.

"So," I say with a smack of my lips. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you only ever come to talk to me if something's on your mind. So... spill."

She sighs, defeated. "Ruby likes Finn, and I think he likes her, too, but I don't know how to tell them that having a relationship in our current... _situation_ is very dangerous. They're both at the age where a breakup could have a massive psychological effect. Who _knows_ what could happen if one of them broke the others heart."

I bite my lip, nodding in understanding. "Yeah, but they're still kids, Bon, do you _really_ think they'll listen to us?"

She's staring at me strangely with a goofy smile.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You called me 'Bon'." She replies.

I look away. "Yeah, well... erm..."

I drink once more from the bottle. It's almost half-gone, thanks to Bonnie and I, and I'm feeling a little tipsy.

"I get it though," Bonnibel murmurs. "They won't listen. I should just let nature take its course. I mean, Jake and Lady are together and they still seem to be fine."

"Jake and Lady are _our_ age, though." I point out. "It's not really hard for them to keep a good relationship. 'Sides, they've been together before the virus."

"Still, that's impressive." She gulps down some more wine.

I can tell she's getting drunk, too. Her eyes are starting to turn glassy, and her words are slurring slightly.

"Hey, Marceline?" Her voice is quiet, unsure.

"Hmm?" I look at her.

I almost jump back at how close she is. Our noses are almost touching, and I can feel her gentle breath on my mouth.

"How come you're so distant?" She asks.

I'm forced to look into her big, blue eyes, and I know there's no chance in hell that I'm gonna be able to lie to her.

"Because... I already let my family down, I don't want to let you or the others down." I admit, a lump rising in my throat.

She's silently staring at me for another moment.

"Marce?" She whispers.

"Hmm?"

"C-Can I..." Her eyes flicker down for a second.

_No, Marceline. You have to get out. You can't let this happen. Goddammit, get OUT!_ I think desperately, but my body, clouded by the alcohol, is more than welcome to whatever Bonnie wants.

So, without another thought, I connect our lips.

* * *

**Oops. Cliffhanger. Oh, well. You will all just have to suffer. And, no, Kate, I _won't_ tell you what happens ahead of time, don't ask.  
**

**So yeah. You guys should follow me on Tumblr: queen-aurora-bitch . tumblr . com**

**Yep. That's it. Until next time, lovelies! **

**xoxo~**


End file.
